Dimensional Heroes: Knights of Britannia
by jexi the hunter
Summary: The heroes return to Central City where they dive into the memories of Meliodas in order to stop the titans using him.
1. Prologue

Central City, a city that is said to be the capital of the entire Standard Universe. It also is said to serve as the base city for the Shadow Strikeforce. But all is not cheery within this city.

"Ty, I know how angry you are but I think you and Sting should return to the hospital." Yukino said.

"No way. Not after those three freaks went and harmed all our members and took Meliodas." Ty said.

"Think about it Yukino. Rouge was beat within an inch of his life! Frosh is sitting in his hospital room on his bed, for crying out loud!" Lector said. "The three of us barley got outta there without a scratch."

"We did. You just hid in the back." Sting said. "But think about this Yukino. I'm the current Master of Sabertooth. I can't just let them get away with harming any of my guild members." Sting said.

"Yeah, but they destroyed us." Lector said. "And it happened so fast too."

"But why did they want Meliodas?" Yukino asked.

"No clue. But I'm gonna find out." Ty said.

"Okay...his scent is coming from that warehouse." Sting said.

"Go time. All right you punks." Ty said kicking down the door. "Prepare for...huh?" he said seeing two figures sitting in front of and behind Meliodas in some sort of meditative state.

"What the hell is this?" Lector said.

"Hmm...well they aren't reacting to anything I do." Sting said waving a hand before them. "They're in some sort of trance."

"They have Meliodas in the middle. What is it they're even doing?" Ty asked.

"Wait...and why are there only two of…." Sting said before they looked up to see a man with a dog's head on a stack of crates as he jumped down as they jumped back.

"So...you come to take revenge. Not bad...for mere mortals." he said growling.

"Mortals? Who are you to call us mere mortals?" Sting said.

"The one who has the power of Anubis...well not really power but I am a fierce dog." he said growling as he charged.

"Crap!" Ty said as he rolled out of the way as Sting grappled with him.

"Help! He's overpowering me pretty fast." Sting said struggling.

"You will not stop our work. I'm going to rip your face off! I'll tear you limb from limb! I will...Arf!" he said before a blast of snow hit him.

"What the hell?" Ty said before they looked to the entrance and saw in their surprise David's master, Sayuri.

"I take one trip to the city...and all I sense is a mass of evil energy." she sighed.

"You're...Sayuri, right? David's master?" Yukino asked.

"David? Wait… That boy with the god-slaying blade Shirokumi told us about!" the dog man said.

"So, you've heard of him. Well, you won't get a chance to fight him. I'll save him the trouble." Sayuri said.

"And I'll save him the trouble of burying your corpse." he said running at her. "I'm gonna….Arf!" he said before being frozen under a pile of ice and snow.

"Down boy." Sayuri said. "Anubis, the Egyptian god of death. He must be livid to hear someone like him has his power."

"I'll say." Ty said.

"Yeah...don't think Fido here is gonna be making any moves anytime soon." Sting said.

"You sure saved our hides, lady. Thanks." Lector said.

"It's no trouble at all." Sayuri said.

"Well...so this is where you went." a voice said as Hope and the group stood at the entrance. "You went and ran from the hospital."

"Okay...it looks bad but…" Ty said.

"Hmm. So this is a memory circle." Illuma said approaching.

"A what?" Lacy asked.

"A sacred art that allows the caster and a companion to enter the memories of another." Illuma said.

"What could they possibly want with Meliodas's memories?" Ty asked.

"Likely they believe he knows something that they want." Illuma said.

"I have a feeling we know what." David said.

"Good to see you again, my pupil." Sayuri said.

"M-master Sayuri? I didn't expect to run into you here." David said.

"I was taking a look at the sights here before sensing all of this commotion." Sayuri said.

"That I can get. And it looks like you made a giant ice cube out of one of them. Nice. Lightens the load a little bit." David said.

"That was nothing compared to that sculpture you sent. I didn't even know you could do that." Sayuri said.

"Well let's go and grab Meliodas and get him in the machine." Hope said.

"Don't touch him! If you remove him, you risk destroying his mind." Illuma said.

"And the machine's been destroyed since your two chosen twins fiddled with it." Tails said.

"Wait, Hope had pupils as well? I didn't know about that." David said.

"They weren't really pupils. More like kids I was trying to make heroes. I didn't know they would be mimics." Hope said.

"Luckily...I think there might be a way we can infiltrate and get in his memory. I'll go and get Cor." Illuma said.

"Cor?" Sora asked.

"A user of the Memory Style of Color Fighting." Skyler said.

"Ah, that makes sense." Sora said.

"If were diving into Meliodas's brain, I'm going. No body knows his head better than me." Ty said.

"Slow down there, cowboy. These titans are basically demigods. Normal means would land as much as a scratch on them, besides the Masakado and our God Modes. Luckily, Shiozaki got us a countermeasure." David said.

Shiozaki carried over a large bag of golden fruits and laid it down.

"These fruits are from the branches of Ceresmon's sacred tree. They will give you the power to fight the titans." Hope said.

"Wait, Ceresmon? As in one of the Olympos XII?" Ty said. "So then that would make the other guys that attacked us…"

"Titans, yes." David said.

"You seem well versed in the current state of affairs." Sayuri said.

"Well… We happened to run into one of them." David said. "Grimoire, a titan with the powers of a god of death, just like Anubis. As soon as I sliced off his arm with Masakado, he fled."

"Yes. Well I can sense the power from these two. It's definitely higher than Grimoire's. These two are dangerous." Hoopa said.

"Well, if they're going into Meliodas's head, then I think I know who they're after." Ty said.

"No you don't. Point is...we need to get in there." Jexi said.

It wasn't long before a young man approached as he entered the circle and tapped Meliodas' forehead. "Now...we begin. Memory Tunnel!" he said creating a portal on the wall.

"Sick." Lector said.

"So, this is your master?" Francisca asked.

"Yes. It's a long story, so I'll explain on the way." David said.

"Now...just to clarify. Just because these are memories does not mean they are not real. It is believed that the human mind can hold the true memories if never knowing of the worlds. If you are hurt in there, you are hurt for real. So if you die in there…you die." Cor said.

"No pressure, right?" Ty asked David.

"Right. So, let's get going." David said.

"It's probably best not all of us go. A majority of us need to stay here and protect Cor and Meliodas." Connor said.

"Well the four of us are going, make no mistake about that. They messed with members of Sabretooth, which means they messed with me." Sting said.

"I'm going too." Jexi said.

"Count me in! I wanna actually hit something!" Flamberge said. "Franny, you wanna come with?"

"Of course. I take it you have no objections?" Francisca asked.

"Of course I don't." David said.

"Hey, don't count us out of this!" Natsu said. "If Sabretooth's going, Fairy Tail is going too! You got a problem with that, Sting?"

"Uh...not at all." Sting said.

"Fine. Guess I'll go too. I may not have magic...but I am a magic knight." Asta said.

"Me and Cyrille are coming too! You need us around because we've slain gods before." Toma said.

"Oh, Toma… you never change." Cyrille smiled.

"Jude, Lloyd, are you guys coming too?" Ty asked.

"Of course we are. Though, we can't leave our groups out of this." Lloyd said.

"I guess Dark Metaknight, Sayuri and I will go too. I need to talk to David about something anyway." Ryoma said.

"That means you're going too, David. We need Masakado." Hope said.

"Yep. That pretty much established it." Sectonia said.

"Don't hide it, Sectonia. We know you want to go with him." Zelos said.

"What about the rest of you? You're pretty much being left in the dust here." David said to the other leaders.

"Im loaded with guns. I really wouldn't fit in." Connor said.

"Not the point here. Point is, what if more titans show up? We need some people to keep the enemies at bay." Heart said.

"I can do it. Thanks to my tomes, I can fight too." Himiko said.

"So the rest of us will stay here and defend Cor and Meliodas. Good luck, everyone." Sakura said.

"Yeah, good luck to us." Ty said turning around with the Memory Dive Group. "Buckle up, kiddies. You're about to experience the most wildest adventure you're ever gonna see in your life." he said as they walked to the portal.

(Cue-Seven Deadly sins (song) by Man with a Mission)

Wow oh oh oh oh oh  
The pain and the pleasure, all come together  
There is no reason why

Wow oh oh oh oh oh  
The pain and the pleasure, all come together  
There's no reason why

I got my demons, they don't know  
I'm fierce enough to let them go

It's like a fire, a strangle hold  
I wish I was invincible

Hello desire, you're my old friend  
But I don't need you here again

Just take a walk, go back inside  
I'll see you on the other side  
Those who wander looking for answers  
Those who question in confusion  
Will go beyond all sin

Wow oh oh oh oh oh  
The pain and the pleasure, all come together  
There is no reason why

Wow oh oh oh oh oh  
The pain and the pleasure, all come together  
There's no reason why


	2. Sin of Wrath

The Memory dive group exited out of the portal and into a vast open field with lots of hills.

"Welcome to Britannia, boys and girls." Ty said. "This is a land where you'll find people from all over the clans of human and Non-human races. And the ones ruling over all of them? The Holy Knights."

"The Holy Knights?" Flamberge asked. "Never heard of them."

"Simply put, they're an order of knights sworn to protect the kingdom of Liones and its king." Ty said.

"Heh. The Abbey were pretty much the same way and look how far they sunk." Himiko said.

"Compared to the Abbey, the Holy knights are gonna be leagues above them. They're the most powerful force in Britannia, with combat and magic skills like you've never seen. Very feared, highly respected. There was a group among them that betrayed the kingdom, and became enemies of the holy knights. You may have heard of them before." Ty said.

"The Seven Deadly Sins." Toma said.

"The ones and only." Ty said.

"You really do know your history." Volta said.

"Well yeah. I was there, in the war, when it all happened." Ty said.

"No you weren't. You just picked up these guys after finding Diane in a warehouse." Lector said.

"So you're saying that you've never went through all this?" Leia asked.

"Nope. I'm either gonna save Meliodas and stop the bastards who beat my team within an inch of their lives… or the Holy Knights are gonna kill me first." Ty said.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Sayuri said.

"So, where should we go first?" Wendy asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ty asked pointing to a small tavern in the distance. 'Yep. So we just go there and…" he said before a spear was pointed at him.

"You, stranger, are under arrest." a knight said as more surrounded them.

"I don't feel like I'm under arrest. Do you guys?" David asked.

"Nope." Flamberge said.

"Not me." Jexi said.

"I feel more free than ever." Asta said.

"Just give it a minute. It will sink in." a knight said.

"Yeah, no offense, but you don't seem all that threatening." Francisca said.

"That's it. Impale them on the…" they began before Flamberge slugged several of them with a flaming fist.

Sayuri, David and Francisca nod to each other before knocking three of the knights to each other and blasting ice at them.

"Lightning Devil's...Claws!" Volta said cutting through a few of them.

Ty punched a knight in the face and back elbowed another before he was stabbed on the shoulder.

"I got one!" one of them called before Ty headbutted him, making him lose his grip on the sword as he pulled it out as the would healed.

"What the…?! It can't be! He's immortal?!" another one asked.

"It still hurts, y'know." Ty said before he slugged the knight. "Now why are you here?"

"We were sent by Sir Twigo to capture a knight in rusted armor and have them killed. We believe them to be one of the sins." the knight said. "The Villagers reported the Rust Knight to be headed to that tavern. But they were already gone when we checked."

"Thanks for the tip. We're going there anyway. If I were you, I'd tell this Twigo to think twice before messing with us." Ty said before knocking him out. "But that's only if you're awake to do it. "So… to the Boar Hat?"

"Don't bother Ty. It's already empty." Lector said coming back from there.

"You snuck off to the bar while we were fighting?!" Ty said.

"Yeah. Course I did. I'm just gonna say...the food stinks." Lector said.

"No surprise." Ryoma said.

"So, if they're not there, where are they?" Leia asked.

"My guess is...they ran for it." Jexi said looking at tracks on the ground.

"They're in that forest, I'm sure of it." Sting said.

"Then there's no time to waste, is there?" Flamberge asked.

In the forest, a girl wearing black skin tight clothes was with Meliodas and Hawk. It was elizabeth, and they were confronted by a large man in red armor, who noticed Elizabeth's crested earring.

"It seems fate has smiled upon me today. That crest you're wearing is the same as the royal family. That would make you...Princess Elizabeth. Well...we can chalk this up as a mysterious death, I would think." he said. "Conclusion….accidental death." he said drawing his blade.

"I can't give up yet, not now…!" Elizabeth said running before the man cleared the entire forest with a single swing of his sword.

"Wow...that was close." Meliodas said pinning Elizabeth to the ground. "You okay Hawk?"

"Okay? I'm mortally wounded I tell you!" Hawk said with a twig in his back. "Mama!" he cried as he ran off.

"A pig? No matter." the man said as he aimed for Elizabeth again and sliced the ground in half. Meliodas saved Elizabeth again, at the cost of ripping his sleeve off.

"Please! Don't risk your life for my problems, not when I don't even know your name!" Elizabeth cried.

"Its Meliodas." he said getting up as his mark was visible.

As Ty and the group approached, they saw the madness ahead as Twigo was bringing his sword down. But as soon as he did, he himself was injured as Meliodas stood there unscathed as he held a broken blade.

"Should we help him?" Gray asked.

"Nah, he's got this." Ty said.

"It can't be… it IS you!" Twigo yelled trying one more desperate swing before Meliodas obliterated him in one shot, sending him skyward.

"Conclusion...he just went down." Ryoma said.

"Heh. That was a good one." David said.

"The Seven Deadly Sins, the Sin Of Wrath. The Dragon sin. Meliodas." Meliodas said.

"Twigo didn't even stand a chance." Hope said.

"Hm? Now who are these guys?" Meliodas asked.

"We are...wandering mercenaries with a moral code. We would like to work with you to bring peace to the kingdom. We work for no money." Jexi said.

"Hehe. Guess I got some extra help." Meliodas said. "Well now Elizabeth, it looks like you found your first Sin. I was actually about to start looking for them myself. I could use a hot girl like you."

"Uh… what do you need her for?" Leia asked.

"If we have a little extra hotness in the tavern, then I'd get a lot more information. How about it? Coming with us?" Meliodas asked.

"Y-Yes!" Elizabeth smiled.

"Well then, it looks like were in business." Meliodas said.

"Yeah, but how the heck are we gonna get around?" Flamberge asked.

"You seriously don't have a clue what the Boar Hat is strapped to, do ya?" Ty asked.

Crashing down from the sky was a large pig that was green. The Boar hat was strapped to its back.

"Giant freaking pig!" Flamberge said.

"Hawk's mom!" Jexi said as a ladder dropped as they climbed up it as she started moving.

"Well, that's one fragment down at least." Hope said.

"Yeah, but don't get cocky. It's only gonna get harder from here. As of now, we're all in league with Meliodas. The Holy Knights are gonna come at us with all they've got, especially when we look for the sins. Are you guys prepared to fight the Holy Knights? It ain't gonna be a cakewalk." Ty said.

"I'm ready for em. This'll be fun, since we didn't get our chance to face em." Sting said.

"Not to mention we've been up against kingdoms and knights before." Hope said.

"Those two… They think this is some kind of field trip." Dark Metaknight said.

"Well, someone's gotta be the moodmaker." David said. "That said, Ryoma. You said you wanted to talk to us about something?"

"This person called Charlotte Katakuri, you have fought him before, have you?" Ryoma asked.

"Not personally, but… From what I've heard from Dark Metaknight and Peko, he's very strong. He even has this ability to forsee the future to an extent and read his opponent's movements." David said.

"I see...then he's obviously trained his Observation Haki to a high level." Ryoma said.

"How do you know about that? Wait, Luffy and the others told you about it, did they?" David asked.

"Yeah. But… I may know something that can help." Ryoma said.

"Help against Katakuri? Is that even possible?" David asked.

"David, Jesse told me you were a tennis player before the Tragedy, right?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes. That's right." David said.

"Haki may be possible but its still an extension of the human body. Even it gets used up. And if your opponent can predict the future...you gotta use a fighting style they can't predict." Ryoma said.

"A style they can't predict?" David asked.

"As a tennis player, I've heard of certain techniques known as Zone Shot and Zone Speed. Both of which puts the user in a trance-like state, as if time has slowed down all around them. The main drawback is that they require a lot of energy." Ryoma said. "It may seem like a hopeless gamble, but if you want to stand a chance against him, you must master those techniques."

"If Katakuri's got future sight, then Zone Shot and Zone Speed are your best options. You want to beat him, don't you?" Jude asked.

"I do." David said.

"Then it's time I help you train and this memory world is perfect." Ryoma said taking out a tennis racket as a ball appeared. "Fiery Serve." he said whacking the ball as it went soaring as it broke through a boulder in the distance.

"That was...insane. Was that…" Hope asked.

"My Law. Law of Tennis." Ryoma said.

"It's so perfect for him, it almost seems like he could kill us." Sheena said.

"And he probably would've if it hit." Zelos said.

"Well then, looks like we've got our jobs. Let's find us some sins and get some training done." Meliodas said.

"This is gonna be fun." Ty said.


	3. The Sin in the Sleeping Forest

"Tell me again why we're in this forest of all places to look for a Sin?" Himiko asked nervously.

"Aw c'mon Himiko, you're not afraid of dead trees and a little fog, are you?" Lector replied.

"This place is known as the Sleeping Forest. But you need to be aware, this place can play tricks on you." Meliodas said. "A rumor said they spotted someone fitting Diane's description in here."

"Why would anyone wanna hide out here?" Flamberge asked.

"The rugged terrain makes it hard for travelers to go by horseback. Plus you can barely see a thing in this fog." Tulip said.

"It's the perfect place to hide!" Elizabeth concluded.

"You guys can believe anything you want, I heard there's a giant monster in here." Hawk said.

"You're probably just paranoid." Francisca said.

"Then what do you call that?" Lucy asked pointing to a large number of Hawks standing before them.

"Calm down. Remember what Meliodas said. This is just an illusion to confuse us." David said.

"How are we even supposed to tell Hawk apart from the fakes though? They all look the same." Toma said.

"Isn't that where your boar hunting expertise comes into play?" Hope said before Toma rushed past them and started attacking all the Hawks before they reverted into gremlin like creatures.

"My gosh! The Prankster Imps Hide and Seek!" Hawk said.

"Get em!" Flamberge said running after them.

"Flamberge, hold on a second!" Hope said. "Ah, Why does she always gotta jump the gun?!"

"Don't you?" Sectonia asked.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she doesn't set the whole forest on fire." Francisca said going after Flamberge.

Further into the forest…

"Get back here!" Flamberge said running at full speed before seeing a girl sleeping on the ground. "Oh no, you're not gonna use that little girl as you hostage, I'm gonna...gonna… go...whaaaaa?!" She gawked seeing her up close, as her sleeping form was larger than it looked. "A giant?!"

"Lady Diane!" One of the imps called in panic. "We accidentally let some holy Knights through!"

The giant suddenly snapped awake and smashed the ground, assuming her full height.

"Some holy knights got in, huh?" She asked.

"Whoa! Hold on. I think there's been a misunderstand. We aren't holy knights." Flamberge said.

"Don't lie, you're in big trouble holy knight." The giant said.

"Figuratively or literally?" Flamberge asked as ice shards are fired at the imp.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't cause trouble with my sister." Francisca said as she appeared.

"Thank goodness. Now it looks like we're about to...whoa!" Flamberge said jumping as the giant pounded the ground.

"Jamblasted. That imp must've told her we're with the Holy Knights. We'll have to calm her down." Francisca said. "And let's do it quickly, before the whole forest comes crashing on our heads."

"Sis, im pretty sure Meliodas would appreciate it if we didn't hurt her." Flamberge said.

"Meliodas?" The Giant suddenly perked up.

"I take it you know him?" Francisca asked.

"Know Meliodas?" She asked before her eyes suddenly lit up in pure joy. "Of course I know the captain! I know him very well." she said.

"So then that would make you Diane of the Seven Deadly Sins. The Serpent Sin of Envy." Fransisca said.

"Um, where's the captain by the way?" Diane said.

"Ooooh… I kinda was chasing your little imp cronies and I left him and everyone else in the dust." Flamberge said.

"But knowing them, they're following our trail and on their way here right now." Francisca said.

"So there's a whole group of you with him?" Diane asked.

"Yup, we're traveling mercenaries. We're with Meliodas right now." Flamberge said.

"Oh… is that so?" Diane asked.

"Yeah, so it's kinda a big…!" Flamberge was cut off when Diane suddenly smashed her into the ground.

"THAT CHEATER!" Diane yelled while doing so.

"Berge!" Francisca called. "D-Diane, please just calm down! We've only just met him!"

"Shut up, you blue hussy!" she said trying to smash Francisca.

"Jamblasted." Francisca said as jumped out of the way. "This is bad. I can't reason with her when she's like this."

Suddenly Diane dropped to her knees and broke into tears.

"Waaah! After all this time I'm finally being reunited with the man I love and now he's with another woman! Captain just shattered this maiden's heart into a million pieces! But still, when he gets here, if he has an excuse, I'm ready to listen!" Diane wailed.

"What the hell did we just walk up too?" Zelos asked.

"Oh, thank heavens. You have no idea what is up with this girl." Francisca said as she got Flamberge off the ground. "Are you okay, Berge? She didn't shatter any bones, did she?"

"I've never been hit so hard in my life…" Flamberge said. "And I LOVE it!"

"Okay, lots of weird emotions going on here." Francisca said.

"And honestly, I don't really have an excu…" Meliodas said before Diane went right back on the attack in an emotional frenzy.

"I don't wanna hear it! I've been left here for so long while you go off with your little harem!" Diane said attacking him.

"What's with this girl?" Flamberge asked. "I guess this is the Envy part…"

"Wow...she's nuts." Hawk said.

"Captain, You...IDIOT!" Diane yelled slamming the ground so hard the smoke made conglomerated into a nuke like explosion.

Minutes of explaining later…

"And thusly, we along with Elizabeth are looking for the Sins along with Meliodas. Sorry for the confusion." Cyrille said bowing.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I just attacked without thinking." Diane said.

"Yes. We could take her with us but..." Cyrulle said.

"Please, take her. You'd be doing all of us a favor." one of the imps said.

"Huh? Why's that?" Toma asked.

"For 10 long years, she'd threaten to destroy us if we didn't shelter her! Please, just take her and never return." the imp said.

"Well, that makes it all the more easier." Natsu said before sniffing the air. "Hey...stay back...all of you. There's someone else here."

"Hey, did somebody order a rainstorm?" Toma asked.

"David, please tell me you can't conjure snowstorms." Hope said.

"You're asking me this NOW?" David asked.

"It's too late. They're here." Natsu said as stepping into view was a man in armor with short pink hair with his sword generating electricity.

"I recognize him. He's one of the knights. Gilthunder." Ty said.

"Gilthunder? I've heard of him. He's supposed to be the Holy Knights most deadliest warrior. His lightning mastery would make Laxus shameful." Levy said

"Wait… Gilthunder? Oh, I know you!" Meliodas said. "It's been a while hasn't it, Little Gil?"

"Meliodas...I've come to kill you and Diane." Gilthunder said as he charged at Meliodas who jumped back as Gilthunder slashed at him repeatedly.

"What's with this guy?" Leonis asked.

"Wait, you came along?" Hope asked.

"This is the land of my ancestors. As if I wouldn't come." Leonis said.

"So what's with Prince Pretty here trying to kill Meliodas?" Flamberge asked.

"From what I've heard, the massacre that happened ten years ago here involved someone close to Gilthunder." Levy said.

"Yeah. I know what it is too. You know the captain of the sins that was killed? Zaratras? He's Gil's father." Sting said.

"Yeesh, that's deep." Zelos said.

It wasn't long before Gilthunder was holding Meliodas at sword point. "Any last words?" he asked.

"Just...what happened to the others?" Meliodas asked weakly.

"I don't know of the other three but...The Fox Sin Ban has been imprisoned in a dungeon in Baste. And the Grizzly Sin has been killed in the land of the dead." Gilthunder said.

"Oh. Then I guess I'll go now." Meliodas said getting back up.

"You aren't going anywhere." Gilthunder said as the two clashed once more.

"We'd better separate those two." Toma said.

"I've got this!" Asta grinned pulling out his sword and clashing with Gilthunder.

"What?" Gilthunder asked. "Who do you think you are to interfere?"

"My name is Asta. Remember it well cause I'm the one who's gonna become...the Magic Emperor!" he said swinging the sword into Gilthunder and sending him crashing.

"Ugh…" Gilthunder groaned getting up.

"How about we settle this another time, Gil?" Meliodas asked.

"No… I'm stopping you…" Gilthunder said before getting grabbed by Diane.

"He said, some other time…" Diane said as Gilthunder tried to break free by shocking her. "And another thing, girls like me hate it when their electrocuted!"

With a mighty throw, Diane sent Gilthunder flying out of the forest.

"Eat your heart out, every person who threw a baseball for distance. And I just realized that includes me too. Damn it!" Hope said.

"Sometimes I feel like you put your foot in your mouth on purpose." Cyrille said.

"And the UA group isn't even here." Jexi said.

"I know. Guess I'm used to a larger group." Hope said.

"Either way, thanks to Gil, we have our next lead. So we're headed to Baste." Meliodas said.

"Before that… don't you wanna get that shoulder checked out?" Toma asked.

"There's a town with a good doctor on the way to Baste prison. We can stop there." Volta said.

"And you will have the help of the Serpents Sin of Envy from here on. I, The Giant Diane, will lend you my strength." Diane said.

"Welcome to the team. Now let's get Meliodas patched up." Ty said. "And before we attract any more enemies."


	4. Fox Sin and Baste Dungeon

As Hawk's Mom lumbered along the road to Dalmary Town with Diane keeping stride right beside her, Flamberge was stretching to work out her cramps.

"Owowowowowow…." Flamberge said. "Getting smashed into the ground really gives your body cramps. Guess I'm not used to a full human body yet."

"Listen… Flamberge, right? I'm really sorry about what happened back in the forest. I jumped to conclusions and I might've almost hurt you." Diane said. "Just making sure… are you and you're sister really not in that kind of relationship with the captain?"

"Not at all! I just met the guy days ago. And don't worry about it Diane. It was actually kinda cool. I mean, I haven't been hit like that as long as I can remember." Flamberge said. "I know a lot of people run from you based on first impressions, but not me. Admittedly, I'm so jealous of you! You're so strong, your size is amazing, and you can literally smash holes in the ground. I wish i had that kinda-"

"Okay, we get it. No need to go overboard with the fangirl squeals." Francisca said covering Flamberge's mouth.

"Yeah and we don't need another giant obsessor." Jexi said.

"Can you blame her? This is her first time meeting anyone outside her system that isn't Kirby or us." Toma said.

"You guys do have a point… weren't you banished from Popstar along with your sisters and Hyness, Fransisca?" Leia asked.

"Not quite. We've been forced out into solitude because people were afraid of our power… Or so I could pick up from Hyness' little rant." Francisca said. "And we were never from Popstar...although it's not like we'll be welcomed back there."

"Yeah, Hyness was speaking so fast that we could hardly pick up anything he said." Happy said.

"Well, he's gone and his glorious plan failed. Let's just focus on getting Meliodas some good medical help."

"Like i said, there's a great doctor in Dalmary town. He can probably treat his wounds." Ty said.

"Then I'll go with you to look for him!" Diane said.

"Uh… i dont think thats a good idea." Hope said. "Don't you think you might attract the wrong crowd?"

"Do we really even need a doctor? We have mages who know healing magic." Sting said.

"Yes, but it's on the way to that prison Gilthunder mentioned, so we may as well." Lloyd said.

"Was just stating the obvious." Sting said before he smelled the air. "Huh? Ah! Get down now!" Sting said as they ducked down as a strange shot was fired as it tore apart a building.

"So...my hunch was correct...there are intruders here." a voice said as they saw a figure in armor stand on the hill.

"Another Holy Knight?" Hope asked.

"No. I recognize his scent...he's the titan who caused the trouble for us." Sting said.

"Ah...smart." the figure said removing his helmet to reveal himself as the one who started the circle. "I am Nocturne. I am a titan with the powers of the god Hypnos."

"Hypnos… The Greek God of sleep. So, you're the one responsible for this mess." Jude said.

"Yes. I am the one who put the demon to sleep and infiltrated his memories. You see...a target of ours is living on his world and we believe he once saw the figure. So we decided to infiltrate the memories and find them." Nocturne said.

"Strange… Meliodas never mentioned anything about that." Himiko said.

"He might not have known. People are said to erase their own memories to make sure personal info is not revealed. But memories can never truly be forgotten. Stolen maybe but not forgotten." Nocturne said. "And the memory we seek...is the location of the member of the Olympos XII, Vulcanusmon."

Everyone was shocked, even those viewing the adventure from Cor's power.

"Vulcanusmon! The God of Fire and Smithery!" Hoopa said. "He is a legend. Known for creating over millions of weapons across the ages."

"If thats so… he probably created the Sacred Treasures the Sins use, right?" Connor asked.

"No...he didn't." Nocturne said shocking them. "That's right...I can hear you all. My body maybe unable to move but I can still hear everything happening there."

"So you believe Vulcanusmon resides somewhere in Britannia, and you figured Meliodas knew where he was." Volta said.

"Of course. He is over 3000 years old, maybe even older. He has to have seen something." Nocturne said.

"W-wait, Meliodas is over 3000 years old? That's impossible!" Flamberge said.

"You dont know, do you?" Hope said.

"For a human perhaps that time is impossible...but not for a demon." Nocturne said.

"Meliodas… a member of the Demon Clan?" Flamberge said. "I heard stories of them but I never thought they still lived."

"Now...if you would be so kind as to get out of my way so I may retrieve the information I desire." Nocturne said.

"No, we're not gonna let you find Vulcanusmon. We're gonna stop you." Himiko said.

"I had a feeling you might say that. So let's change things up." Nocturne said putting the armor back on as more knights arrived. "I found the enemy known as Meliodas. He is the one who killed the doctor!"

"Crap… Here comes the self-righteous patrol." David said.

"And they're getting in the way of us and Baste Dungeon." Ty said.

"Tch… We've got no choice then. Raine, Leia, Elize, patch him up!" David said.

"Keep the captain safe… we'll handle these guys!" Diane said.

"Oh yeah, it's go time!" Flamberge said.

"Everyone, lets do this!" Erza said.

(Cue- Challenge to the Fate- Shin Megami Tensei Devil Survivor 2)

"Get them!" a holy knight said as they charged.

"We don't have time for you." Gray said. "Ice Make Hammer!" Gray said making a large hammer that smashed some of them into the ground.

"Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!" Gajeel said firing shots from his arm at the knights.

"Burn, burn baby!" Flamberge called cutting through with flaming slashes before bringing out her Oven cannon. "Oven Cannon Shot Form 1: Magma Pillar!" she called shooting a stream of flames and lava.

"Save some for me!" Francisca said as she got her soda gun and shook it. "My sister heated you up pretty bad, did she? Maybe you should cool off!" Francisca said as she fired, spraying at the knights.

"Nice work, now I'll clear the way!" Diane said before she was knocked back by another shot from Nocturne.

"No you won't." he said before seeing Erza and Ty come at him as he jumped back and dodge.

"You beat my team with in an inch of their life! It's not happening again!" Ty said.

"As much as I would like to take credit, I did not participate sadly. You can blame it all on the dog man and that senseless war machine." Nocturne said.

"Master already turned your dog companion into a giant ice block, so I guess that's one down." David said.

"And the only win you will achieve. As for myself, I really must be going." Nocturne said.

"Running away? Although, I appreciate you not wanting to take chances." David said.

"It's not running away. More like a tactical retreat. I cannot waste time with silly fights when I have a mission." Nocturne said as he started to fade.

"He really needs to learn to lighten up a little…" David said.

"Wait...I wanna know where he is! Your partner!" Ty said.

"Trust me...Zane would rip all of you to pieces even with those god slaying powers." Nocturne said before vanishing completely.

"I guess 'arrogant' is the only language those titans speak. At least we got a name." David said.

"Zane...not sure why but it feels as though I've heard of him from somewhere." Cyrille said. "Maybe in an old book."

"Forget about that for now. We need to get to the dungeon." Hawk said.

"Man, for a God of Sleep, he sure packs a punch." Lector said noting the indents in the ground.

"You do know those knights he called were the ones that fought us, right?" Ryoma asked.

"Still, he's wily. We shouldn't take him lightly." Gray said.

Later, inside Baste Dungeon…

"So, what's this Ban guy like?" Flamberge asked.

"He's immortal, like me. But he can be a little bit of a problem child." Ty said.

"He's all laid-back and is always picking fights." Genis said.

"Whoop… speak of the white-haired devil." Ty said as a man with no shirt but had spiky white hair was already free of his prison cell.

"Ban!" Meliodas said.

"Hey, captain!" Ban said before running at Meliodas and punching him into a wall. "So good to see ya!"

"Uh… do I wanna know?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, not only do those two share a bromance, but they're also BIG sparring rivals." Jude said.

"Guess you three managed to patch him up quite well." David said.

"Oh… it was really easy when we worked together." Elize said.

"So, I heard you ran into that guy calling himself Nocturne." Ban said continuing to Grapple with Meliodas. "Too bad, what you guys were doing sounded like a whole lot more fun than being locked up in here."

"Of course you'd say that." Meliodas said.

"Come on. Don't keep me waiting." Ban said lying on the ground with an arm out as Meliodas did the same. The two started to arm wrestle as the entire dungeon started to shake.

"Jeez!" Flamberge said avoiding a falling stone. "Are they always like this?"

"Just go with it. You'll get used to it." Diane said sitting down. "They've actually been like this as long as i can remember."

"720 times we've done this. If I recall, I won 361 of them." Ban said.

"You kidding? I've won 361." Meliodas said as the place continued to crumble.

"Uh, guys… Maybe we should get out of here before the whole place falls on our heads." Francisca said.

"Yeah but they're the ones causing it." Jexi said as the floor gave out as the two continued to arm wrestle.

"Hahahahahaah! These guys are so ridiculous, i love it!" Flamberge said falling down.

"You're actually enjoying this?!" Lucy asked in shock.

"Oh my goodness, Hope. What are you turning her into?" Francisca said.

"Don't look at me, she's the Female version Natsu." Hope said.

"At least he doesn't revel in this kind of… Okay, maybe he does." David said.

"Yeah...let's just hope this is a soft landing." Jexi said.

"I got it! Star Dress: Aries!" Lucy shouted as a light was given off inside as the group landed on a large sea of wool.

"Nice save, Lucy." Gray said.

"Yeah...thank you." Ty said.

"I had to think fast." Lucy said.

They all later returned to the Boar's hat for a feast.

"So, you guys are working with the Captain to take out the Holy knights huh?" Ban asked. "Could be fun, and i like Road Trips. Count me in."

"Before that, we gotta find King. I know Gilthunder said he was presumed dead, but i highly doubt that." Hope said.

"That's right. No way King would die easily. So either he faked his death...or he's working with the knights." Sting said.

"King, working with the Knights? Why would he do that?" Lector asked.

"Apparently, to probably bring somebody he knows dear back." Ty said. "The thing about the Land of the Dead is, that's where all the souls go to rest."

"Whichever the case, we won't know unless we see for ourselves." David said.

Meanwhile in a cabin in the outskirts…

"Damn it. I wasn't expecting those people to show up." Nocturne cursed before the door was kicked open as standing there was a strong looking figure with long red hair. "Zane...where have you been? We are suppose to stay close."

"Shut up." he grumbled as he sat down on the bed.

"You've been out decimating another village again, haven't you? Give it up." Nocturne said.

"Never! I'm tired of winning all the goddamn time! I want a challenge! Someone who can actually go toe to toe with me. I just want a rival." he groaned.

'You know… I ran into that Immortal Yakuza again."

"That weakling? I've already fought him. He's not worth it." Zane said grabbing a bottle and drinking from it.

"Okay, maybe not him… But at least two of them may pique your interest." Nocturne said. "Tell me… have you heard of the Golden God?"

"The Golden God?! Oh I remember that legend. He's the legendary soldier of justice right? He was someone I would have liked to fight." Zane said.

"Well, as it turns out. Someone has his power. He and the boy with the god-slaying sword were here." Nocturne said.

"God-slaying sword? Hmm...Ah! You mean the kid who made Grimoire scream and cry like a little girl." Zane said. "About time someone shut him up for once."

"Still...do you think they might be of your interest?" Nocturne said.

"Hmm. Yeah...I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what they're capable of. Where they going?" Zane asked.

"The Capital of the Dead. They are making their way through the Dragon Sins true memories as we speak. They will run into...Ah!" Nocturne said before the bottle hit them.

"Like I give a crap about who they run into. I only care about fighting. I'll see ya later." Zane said walking out the door.

"Hes so full of fighting… yet so powerful among all of us. He might be a titan like us but he is not one I would ever consider a comrade." Nocturne said to himself.


	5. Capital of the Dead

"Gah….! Oooof!" Ty said being smashed against the wall as he saw his team collapsed around him. Zane then walked up to him. "You bastard… why are you picking a fight with us out of the blue?"

"I'll be honest...I thought at least one of you would be worthy of a fight with me. Turns out I was wrong. I am very disappointed in you all. Well, as long as I bring the demon, it'll be a win, I guess." Zane said.

"Don't… count me out yet. Im Immortal, you know." Ty said. "I can't move now, but as long as I'm alive, I'll keep coming back for more of you. I'll beat you one day… and i'll show you why I'm the Steel Dragon of Metal City!"

"Immortal? Steel Dragon? I'll tell you want. Titles are absolutely meaningless. As for immortal, I've been around for millions of years...and I am sick of every moment of it." Zane said before delivering the final blow to Ty.

"Ghh!" Ty said springing up in bed. "Damn War God bastard…"

"War God? Guess you had a nightmare." Hope said as the other leaders stood right beside him.

"Yeah… I did. It was about the guy that attacked us before you came here, Zane. I guess he's got the Powers of a War God, but I don't know which one, Ares or Mars." Ty said.

"I'm guessing Mars. After all, we already dealt with Ares. Or at least, the DC version of him." David said.

"Hey, can i ask you three something?" Ty asked. "I told Zane I was a Dragon, but he's only interested in strong opponents, so I guess that means one of you three. You three are so outta my league, it's hard to call myself a part of the alliance… but here I am, an Immortal Yakuza. So am I a Dragon to you guys?"

"I have no idea why you'd doubt yourself like that. I mean, I don't think he'd be talking about me. I'm not that powerful in my normal state." David said.

"And I only just got my God mode about a month ago. And i know people who want a challenge." Hope said. "There's Bass, for one thing."

"Bass? You mean that crazy reploid? I thought he didn't really have a rival." Ty said.

"Turns out he does. It's Yang." Hope said.

"Me, I've got Cheetah, Dark Meta Knight… The list is just gonna keep growing. Part of life, I guess." David said.

"And you Jexi? How many rivals have you got?" Ty asked.

"When I think about it...I really consider Flux an enemy and Hope and David friends so….none." Jexi said.

"What about Drake? You two fought so intensely in the Promotion Trials." David said.

"True but I guess I consider him more of a friend now since he isn't trying to conquer the worlds anymore." Jexi said.

"Drake of the Dragon Style… heh." Ty said. "You know, i made a promise that i'd beat Zane. But I can't do it if he thinks I'm unworthy. But still… it just feels like when I hear the names of Dragons… it feels like there's something inside me just waiting to bust loose. I can't really describe it."

"I know exactly how that feels. Whenever I think about my friends and family, or whenever someone threatens innocents for the sake of their own justice. I feel as though…" David said as his Ice Reaper Claw came out. "A part of me… More bloodthirsty than usual, is begging to let loose."

"I want to beat Zane, I do. For my team. That feeling that you wanna surpass others…. I want to surpass Zane." Ty said.

"Guess we all know that feeling one way or the other." Hope said. "Until you find that part of yourself, leave Zane to us."

"Dave, you still need to focus on mastering those Zone Shot and Zone Speed techniques, so don't work yourself too hard out there." Ty said.

"Thank you for your concern." David said with a bow.

"Hey, we're at the Capital of the Dead you lazy bums! Get out here already!" Hawk called up.

"Duty calls, Ty." Hope said.

"That it does." Ty said. "Alright Hawk, we're on our way."

It was later in the deserted village that they caught up with the other Sins and heroes, who were staring at a floating boy in familiar clothing.

"Oh, you found King? Sweet!" Hope said.

"Tell me how that scrawny kid is supposed to be King!" Ban retorted.

"I'll admit, his poster picture is a little different from this guy…" Flamberge said.

"Don't worry, i got confused when i met him for the first time too." Gray said.

"So that clinches it, he really is alive, huh?" Ty asked.

"No duh. Of course he's still alive." Flamberge said. "Now...let's get after him."

"I don't know much about the sins history, considering their code, but apparently around this time, King had a lot against Ban hatred wise." Ty said as they ran after King.

"Really?" Happy asked.

"Ban isn't just immortal for any old reason. You hear a lot of times about how he got his immortality from the Fountain of Youth in the Fairy King's Forest. A fairy known as Elaine was charged with protecting the fountain. When Ban tried to take the water, she kept stopping him until he decided to stop knowing the forest wouldn't survive without it. He soon began to spend time with her...until a demon came. Both were on the verge of death. Elaine….with her last strength...forced Ban to drink the spring before dying as he killed the demon." Ty said.

"Ouch… That's a tragic love story if I ever heard one." David said.

"So King is mad at Ban because he believes Ban killed her." Dark Metaknight said.

"Nowadays back in the present, not anymore. But Ban's trying to find a way to bring Elaine back. And for his sake… I made a promise that I would help him find it, no matter what." Ty said.

"You'd really do that for him?" Sting asked.

"Ban is willing to go to hell and back to bring Elaine back from the dead. Even if the Sin's Creed says they can't share their crimes, I can't stand a man without someone he loves." Ty said.

David was silent at this, remembering the times he did that for Sectonia.

And right behind the heroes, Ban thought of Elaine as well. It wasn't long before they reached the true capital of the dead, thanks to a portal there.

"This place is…" Sora said.

"Creepy?" Donald asked.

"I was gonna say not what i expected." Sora said.

"Are we even sure King went this way?" Wendy asked.

"Pretty sure, but…" Hope said before Ban leapt off. "Hey! Where's he going?"

"Probably saw something… or someone." Meliodas said.

Natsu sniffed the air before looking over his shoulders.

"Look out!" natsu called as the group was pushed away from a large explosion.

"My my… I'm impressed you caught on so quickly." said a woman in white armor with a bright smile and narrow eyes.

"And you are?" Ty asked.

"I am known as Guila." the knight said. "Of the Holy Knights New Generation."

"Guys… she's no pushover. Can you feel all that power?" Hope asked.

"Actually I can feel another...one with even more frightening power." Sting said smelling the air before his eyes widened in shock. "Oh god...I recognize it."

"Hmm?" Guila pondered as a figure towered over her before she was tossed aside like a ragdoll.

"Well...it took me awhile to find this place...but it took some good free time." said the figure at it was revealed to be Zane.

"Zane!" Ty said.

"He's the other titan we saw in the warehouse." Ryoma said.

"Look...I'm not here on any orders or anything. I just came for a fight. That's all." Zane said.

"Just a fight? But why?" Wendy asked.

"I don't need to explain my reasons. I just want a fight." Zane said.

"Alright then…" Natsu said. "If you want a fight, we'll give you one!" Natsu said running at him before Zane flicked him in the forehead sending him flying miles away.

"Come on. No scrubs man." Zane said.

"Just a flick sent Natsu flying..." Happy said.

"What do we do?" Hope asked.

"A Titan on one end, a Holy Knight on the other. Bad luck doesn't even begin to describe it." Zelos asked.

"So...you want to fight someone?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah. Someone who isn't totally weak or…" Zane said before Jexi slugged him across the face and sent him into a crystal.

"No one...gets away with doing that to my friend." Jexi said with a look of anger.

"One punch… one punch!" Lector said.

"He sent me flying...with a punch?" Zane said before he started laughing. "Tell me...you the kid with the power of the Golden God?"

"Yeah...that's me." Jexi said.

"You know...I actually wanted to fight him back then. I missed out cause of the damn Olympos XII. But now in this day...I get to have a second shot." Zane said.

"Okay… You have fun with this one, Jexi. We'll handle Guila." David said.

"Right." Jexi said as he and Zane charged at one another before entering a flurry of rapid punches and kicks.

"Now… where were we?" Hope asked as Guila got up and drew her Rapier.

"I was about to end the lives of the Sins and a few interlopers." Guila said, still keeping her smile.

(Cue- Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - A Stranger I Remain- Maniac Agenda Mix)

"How about you stop looking down on us, with that stupid smile on your face!" Sting said charging. "White Dragon's Claw!"

"How interesting." Guila said pointing her rapier as an explosion countered stings attack. "Drift Bomb!"

"Oh great, another explosive specialist." Hope said before one hit him. "Ow!"

"Ugh..For the love of...White Dragon's Roar!" Sting shouted hitting Guila more as she continued to fire explosives at him. "Okay...that's it." Sting said as shadows covered a half of his body as he entered Dragon Force. "White Shadow Dragon Mode!"

"This is quite interesting. But...Brilliant Detonation!" Guila said gathering explosions into a sphere. "Now prepare to…"

"White Shadow Dragon's….Rough Silk!" Sting shouted slicing apart the explosion and Guila with strings of white and shadow as she fell defeated.

"Oh yeah! Don't look down on Sabertooth, or my buddy Sting!" Lector said.

"Okay, now that we got that out of the way…" David said.

"Huh… where the heck did Jexi and Zane go?" Flamberge asked.

"Forget them. What about Ban and King?!" Francisca said.

"There!" Volta said seeing King holding Ban at spearpoint as Ban's body slowly turned to stone.

"Chastiefol form 3: Fossilization. The same technique that turned Ptera into a statue, god rest her soul." Ty said.

"We know, Dragon shattered her body. Is there a chance she may be alive?" Hope asked.

"I dunno… we keep the pieces of her body, seeing if we could reverse the effects, but its a litle hard." Ty said.

"Wait, Angie can hear us from where she is, right?" Himiko asked.

"What're you thinking, Himiko?" Ty asked.

"I see where she's getting at now! Angie is the Ultimate Artist. She'll put Ptera's body back together in no time!" Leia said.

"She should be able to hear us. Cor is using Memory Window the same time we're in here. They can see everything that happens here." Leonis said.

Back in the warehouse…

"I understand what that desire of me...but a broken statue is still a statue." Angie said.

"Don't be like that, Angie. You were able to make effigies of us down to the last detail." Kaede said.

"While this is true. When someone petrified is shattered, they stay dead. All life is gone even if I put the pieces back." Angie said.

"Damn… so is there really no way to bring her back?" Connor asked. "Vanaati, you're friends with someone, right?"

"I know where you're trying to go. The answer is no. I won't take you there just to bring back a lifeless statue." Vanaati said. "Besides, the Emotionless were never meant to exist anyway."

"Never meant to exist? Do you even realize what you're saying?" Maki asked.

"They're made through the corruption of living souls. It's something sick." Vanaati said.

"But you have to understand, Tricera was an Emotionless too." Sunset said.

"True. With her, there was still one good soul within her that was worth saving. But that was a year ago. Ptera's already way past the deadline." Vannati said.

"So I guess there's no hope for a reunion, huh? But she can still be remembered. Angie… you can still put her statue back together right?" Connor said.

"No...instead...I will recreate one better than her." Angie said. "A statue that will be remembered for many years."

"That, i'm sure… Tricera would appreciate." Sunset said.

"Sometimes...you can't change the fate that's already been laid out. You can intervene with it...but it can't be changed." Jexi said returning with many bruises and hits.

"I see. Thank you for...giving it to me straight." Ty said.

"Let's just go." Jexi said seeing the spirit of Elaine with Ban. "I can tell we're done with this place."

"Elaine…. I'm gonna help Ban bring you back." Ty said as Ban walked away.

"Someday, Elaine. We'll be together again." Ban said.

"Come on...we still have a long journey ahead." Jexi said as they continued onward as Zane lied in a crater as he started laughing.

"It's been so long...since someone was able to keep up with me like that. And I wasn't using my full power. It's settled than. That Golden God kid...he's the one I've been waiting for." Zane said to himself.


	6. Vaizel Fighting Festival

"So King, youre saying that for the Sins to fight the New Generation effectively, they need their Sacred Treasures?"

"Yes. And now...show me your treasures!" King said.

"I Lost mine." Diane said.

"Sold mine." Meliodas said.

"Mine got stolen." Ban said.

King was so surprised that he shifted to his disguised form. "Shame on you." he said.

"I don't get it, what's so important about Sacred Treasures anyway?" Flamberge asked.

"You don't get it, do you? All of us are powerful enough individually, but… if you were to have a weapon like one of our Sacred Treasures, your magic power would be dramatically increased." King said back in his normal state. "Take the boy's icy blade for example."

"Oh, this one?" David asked unsheathing Soul Calibur Replica. "Sure, it may look and feel like the real thing, but it's not even close to being as powerful. It is a replica, after all. I don't think I'd be able to wield the real thing."

"I never realized just having a weapon could have some major power boosts." Hope said.

"Unfortunately it only works for us." King said. "Well, i guess we'll have to start looking for your Sacred Treasures."

"Actually, we don't have to look far." Ty said holding a piece of paper. "Take a look at this."

He put the paper down on the ground as everyone looked at it.

"The Vaziel Fighting Festival?" Hope said.

"As it turns out, this things a hell of a fighting tournament where fighters all over Britannia show their skills. First place gets 100 gold coins… and this." Ty said showing a drawing of a hammer that was as tall as Diane, its head being double-sided with one side being a typical hammer and the other being a warpick with a pommel on its other end.

"That's my Sacred Treasure! The War Hammer, Gideon!" Diane noticed.

"Well ain't that a coincidence. And all we gotta do is win the Festival." Ty said.

"Hold on a second. This tournament is for guys only." Dark Metaknight said looking deeper into the flier.

"Oh, come on! I'm not even allowed to compete for my own weapon? That's so unfair!" Diane said slamming the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Flamberge said.

"Sorry, Berge. Maybe we'll be let in the next tournament we come across." Francisca said.

"Son of a…" she said punching a wall in anger.

"Dang, and were a member short since Natsu's still knocked out…" Hope said before looking at Flamberge and natsu together. "Wait a second… that's it! A bolt of brilliance!"

"What, you have an idea?" Flamberge asked.

"Jexi… I'm gonna need you to get me a comb and some hairspray." Hope said.

"Isn't that a little…" David started.

"Look, if you're that bothered by loopholes, either loosen up your moral code, or just stay out of the tournament. Plain and simple." Hope said.

"I am not going to help you make your member look like one of mine." Jexi said. "It's dishonest, risk-ay and just plain wrong."

"Well how the heck am i supposed to get in then?!" Flamberge asked.

"They're looking for male contestants right?" Jexi asked looking at Hope.

"Oh, why me?" Hope asked.

"You brought it on yourself, you know." David said.

"Ah, what the heck. Could be fun." Hope said.

"Also, no weapons, so most of us are out." Dark Metaknight said.

"Which means the only people in my group that can fight in this thing are myself, Jude and Regal." David said.

"You can count on us to get that treasure back. Better bring it, because I don't plan on losing in a ring." Ty said to Jexi.

"Slow your roll there, tough guy. He might even have that rematch he wanted against me." David said.

"Besides, I've seen you fight and...I think I have a better shot than you." Jexi said.

"Assuming we even face each other, that is." David said.

"I'll admit...you beat me fair and square last time, David. But it won't be so easy this time. I've done a lot of training since then and came up with something even you don't know about." Jexi said.

"Says everyone else that tried to beat me before...minus Kurochi, he was the only one that did." David said. "But whichever the case, two of us have to make the finals. That way, no matter who wins, Diane gets her Sacred Treasure back."

"Agreed. We all just keep going through the motions and get to the finals." Jexi said.

"Good luck, everyone." Francisca said.

"Thanks, but...some of us are going to need more than luck." David said. "The Zone Shot and Zone Speed techniques are still haven't been perfected. But I have a feeling that I'll need them if I'm going up against Jexi. It's the only way I'll know if I stand a chance against Katakuri." David thought to himself.

The fighting festival was soon in full swing as multiple members were fighting their way through the ranks. It wasn't until the semifinals where David and Jexi were about to face one another.

"You ready for this David?" Jexi asked.

"Ready as ever." David said.

But before the two could clash, an explosion went off as the two looked to the sides to see some of the Holy Knights being led in by Guila and another female knight.

"Are you kidding me?" Jexi said.

"Why can't we have one tournament without someone launching an attack?" David asked.

"You two are truly fools." a voice said as a muscular looking knight came out. "We knew the sins would try and come here."

"Can't you just let us fight in peace and we can settle all of this later?" Jexi said before ducking down as an explosion almost hit him.

"No...because you two are going to die here." he said.

"Should have known. Hey, David. Fun new idea. Let's make this finals. Whichever of us can take out the most knights wins." Jexi said.

David grins at this as he cracks his knuckles. "Oh, I like the sound of that. Fun's over guys, we've got a mess to clean up."

"Yeah. We're on it." Ban said as everyone quickly engaged the knights in an all out clash between one another.

"So…" David said to the blonde knight. "Which one of us do you want to fight you?"

"We will handle him master." Guila said stepping up with the other female knight.

"Guila, Jericho...make sure he dies." he said before facing Jexi.

"Of course, Cardinal Helbram." the other female knight said.

"Welp. So much for not having to kill anyone today." David said. "Still, 2-on-1 is a bit much."

"This would be so much easier if you turned over the princess to us." Guila said.

"Like hell I will. I don't know what you're planning, but no one lays a hand on my friends and leaves in one piece." David said.

"No, master. It's not 2-on-1." a voice said as Francisca fired ice shards at Jericho, who dodged them.

"Francisca? What are you doing? You shouldn't concern yourself with this!" David said.

"I can't just let you fight these girls. Besides, I can sense that something is wrong inside of them. Something...evil." Francisca said.

"Yeah. I can feel it too. They're giving off a very strong demonic energy." David said.

"So it wasn't my imagination." Sting said approaching. "I got a scent from this. It's similar to Meliodas's. Now I know why. That's Demon Blood I'm smelling."

"Demon Blood? So the secret of the new generation is that they're drinking demon blood to make themselves stronger?" David asked.

"It's not as easy as you might think. Not everyone is compatible with such a process." Jericho said.

"Yes. That idiot Twigo went and exploded into chunks when he tried it. But me and Jericho...we are among the few who are compatible." Guila said.

"I doubt the kingdom would have approved of this. So I'm gonna guess its someone high up the chain of command. One of the remaining Great Holy Knights probably." Sting said. "Though I doubt you'll tell us who it is so we'll just get back to the fighting." Sting said pouncing on a few knights trying to get him from behind.

"Oh boy… We'll go the motions, I guess." David said. "Still, do you two really believe that the path you walk is the right one?"

"We follow the path Lord Hendrickson has placed before us." Jericho said pointing her sword at them as Guila did the same.

"That's just what I'm talking about. It's not exactly your path if someone else is laying it out for you. But I guess I wouldn't expect knights of a corrupt order to understand that." David said as he and Francisca got their weapons out.

"We're done talking here." Guila said as the two charged at the duo.

"Seems that way." David said as he clashed with Guila while Francisca fights Jericho.

"Well this festival certainly went to hell in a handbasket." Ty said punching some grunts.

"You're just mad because Jexi punched you in the face and sent you flying out in the first round." Hope said.

"Well you got blindsided by Meliodas' Full Counter." Ty said.

"Will you two please stop fighting before I burn your asses?" Flamberge shouted.

"She's scary when she doesn't get to fight in something…" Hope said.

"Just stop fighting each other and fight them!" Lucy said.

"Thats a good point." Ty said turning his focus to the grunts.

The fighting was going fiercely as David and Francisca clashed with the two knights while Jexi was fighting with Helbram.

"You are certainly skilled. I can see why that being has so much interest in you." Helbram said. "All he wants is to fight. What is your motivation that keeps you on this path?"

"Honestly...to keep my friends alive and keep worlds safe." Jexi said as he entered Golden God Mode but as soon as he did...the golden light was starting to coat his body as if it was covering in a golden armor.

"Impressive!" Helbram said.

"Whoa, that's new!" Hope said.

"After the news of the titans were spread to me...I've been working on developing a counter to them. New moves aren't all I came up with. I've taken the term god mode to a new level. This is Golden God Mode! The Victory!" Jexi shouted now fully coated in gold.

"The Victory? That just sounds narci-" Helbram began before Jexi delivered a punch to his stomach as he was sent flying through a mountain and far away.

"It's not narcism...This is the reflection….of what lies in my soul. My true power." Jexi said.

Hope smiled. "It's so fun whenever Jexi pushes himself to new heights."

"Fun?" Flamberge asked.

"Jexi strives to be the best he can be. He sets the bar for others to become stronger." Hope said. "That's the fun part. If we strive to be stronger and focus on what makes us who we are… then we can be as strong as him."

"How touching." Guila said creating explosive projectiles. "It's a shame you will never reach the level we are on!" she said launching them at David.

"Now or never, David!" Hope called.

"I didn't want to use this so soon, but…" David said as the world around him slows down. He then proceeds to position Guila's knives skyward before launching ice crystals. "(Time has begun to resume.)"

As time resumed, Guila was flusted before hit with David's ice shards.

"Wh-what? How…" Guila said.

"As a former tennis player, I can use this technique to slow down time around me at the cost of some of my energy. This was to be my trump card against Katakuri." David said.

"I...I can't move." she said.

"Oh, that? That was just a binding technique I was working on. I'm a demon hunter, you know. I lose credibility if my targets escape." David said.

"You...won't be so lucky when the demons rise again." Guila said.

"I'll be ready for them. You'll just be lining them up for me to knock them back down." David said. "If they want to kill me, they're going to need a whole army."

"An army?" Guila said laughing. "They will only need 10."

"10?" Fransisca said before a flying manta demon grabbed Guila and Jericho as Helbram stood on it as he flew off with them. "What did she mean?"

"Ten demons? Could they have been referring to…" Meliodas pondered. "Nah. Couldn't be."

"What was Guila saying about 10 demons? That doesn't say much for a force of an army." Flamberge said.

"Let's just leave it alone for now." Sting said.

"He's right. If these memories are from the fight against the Holy Knights, then we don't need to worry about that for a while." David said.

"For now...let's just get out of here." Jexi said.

"Yeah, before even more knights come at us." Hope said as they claimed Gideon and took off before more knights were to come.

Later…

"I can't believe you guys did it! You got Gideon back! I'm so happy!" Diane said.

"It wasn't easy. We really had to work for it." David said.

"Still...a shame the fighting festival had to end like that...a knight bust down." Jexi said.

"Next time, Jexi." David said.

"But hey, you made up for it, Mr. Golden God the Victory. You've set a new standard for all of us to rise to the challenge." Hope said. "I'm sure everyone saw what you've accomplished, and no doubt about it, we all will work hard to rise to the challenge."

"You bet. We ain't losing to you, Jexi." Ty said.

"I'm flattered but its not a contest." Jexi said.

"He's right. We can only get stronger through our own abilities." David said.

"So let's all get stronger together." Hope said.


	7. Sin of Lust and Armor Giant

"A Giant suit of armor?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Supposedly it's been rampaging across the countryside at night. Its description bares resemblance to the suit that Gowther would wear. He's one of the sins as well." Meliodas said.

"Is Gowther that intimidating enough to wear a giant suit of armor?" Flamberge asked.

"Nah, Gowther isn't like that at all." Ty said.

"And how would you know? You never even met him." Meliodas said.

"Well… I've heard about him through rumours." Ty said.

"Either way, it's worth checking out." Meliodas said as they started approaching an area filled with fog.

"I can't see a damn thing." Zelos said.

"Which means were going in the right direction. Any area with a lot of cover is good for a giant." Hope said. "We just need to find the armor and…" he said before feeling the ground shake. "You guys feel that too?"

"Sure did." David said.

"Were getting close. Keep your guards up." Vera said.

"Right. We just need to find the….armor." Ty said before seeing a large suit of armor standing in the middle of the fog.

"Oh my god…." Hope siad.

"Please don't kill us!" Happy said.

"Calm down...that is quite enough." a voice said as out of the fog appeared a young man with short pink hair and glasses. "There is no need to act out."

"So… this Armor is immobile?" Happy asked. "Phew."

"I'm guessing this is Gowther." Francisca said.

"That is absolutely right. He is the sin of Lust and….wait...that doesn't make sense. If he's here...then who's in the armor?" Ty said.

"I dunno. It might as well be an empty suit." Hope said.

"Wrong." Gowther said as he went and ripped the helmet off the armor to reveal the head of a man with some demonic tendrils attached to it as the armor stood there.

"Wait...is that...Dale?" Meliodas said.

"Dale? I heard he was a promising Holy Knight but...why does he look like this?" Ty asked.

"Because he has demon blood too right?" Francisca asked.

"Yes. I found him deformed like that and sealed him inside my armor to keep the power contained." Gowther said.

"Wait… This guy. Could he be...Guila's father?" David asked.

"Yes. He is." Gowther said. "But the way he is now...it is time for him to die right now."

"Damn it… I feel bad for Guila, but we can't let him suffer like this anymore." David said. "Gowther's right. Killing him now would be a mercy."

"Then let's get to it." Hope said.

(Cue-The Stains of Time: Maniac Agenda Mix)

Suddenly feeling threatened, Dale let out a roar as the large armored giant started attacking them left and right.

"We gotta end this fast!" Hope said blocking a strike. "Jude, go!"

"Here goes. Beast!" Jude said as he strikes Dale with intense force, creating a blast of energy in the image of a lion's head.

"We need to take out its limbs to minimize its attack options." Gowther said.

"I'll take the legs. Ice Devil's Rage!" Gray shouted as the attack froze a lot of the area including the armor's legs as the beast screeched in pain. "Since he's partly a demon now, my magic is super effective against it."

"Yeah. That's probably the sad part." David said as he fires a hail of bullets at the arms.

"Now...to deal with the heart of the creature." Gowther said.

"I'll take it." Francisca said holding her weapon up. "It's better he die fast and no longer in pain." she said pulling it back. "Icy….Spear!" she said tossing her weapon as it changed into a spear as it pierced through the giant's chest.

"First mercy kill?" David asked.

"Yes…" Francisca said.

"Trust me. Those deaths are always the hard and emotional ones." David said.

(End song)

"I know one thing, Guila is not gonna be happy when she finds out about this." Hope said.

"Still...it is puzzling. The new generation of knights are incredibly powerful. And the monster was rampaging for awhile. So...why didn't they send someone down to deal with it?" Colette wondered.

"They're obviously preparing for something. To re-ignite a war, or something else." Hope said.

"No...its like something else is going on." Meliodas said. "Either way...I already know the next stop….we're going to the capital of the kingdom. We're taking the fight to them."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" David asked.

"I need to get that sword back. The one with the dragon hilt." Meliodas said.

"Ah, that's right. You lost it when the knights attacked Vaizel. There's no telling what they'll do with that in their possession." Dark Metaknight said.

"But it's now or never. If we have any chance of stopping the New Generation and preventing Notcurne and Zane from finding Vulcanusmon… this all has to end at the capital." Hope said.

"Oh sure, fight a thousand strong army of Holy knights, a generation of them infused with demon blood, and two titans." Ty said.

"You got any better ideas?" Dark Metaknight said.

"No." Ty said.

"There you go." Dark Metaknight said.

"Ty, you asked yourself if you were a dragon, right?" Hope said. "Well i know one thing, a Dragon would never show doubt in himself. The Dragon never backs down from any odds. It doesn't yield…. It fights."

"Okay, you sold me." Ty said. "Guess here we go. Onto the capital then."


	8. Kingdom Infiltration

"What?! Elizabeth was taken?!" Flamberge said. "Lemme at those Holy Jerks!"

"Calm down, Flamberge. We'll get her back." Ryoma said.

"That girl...Vivian, she calls herself, she used teleportation magic. There was no other way she could've gotten her so quickly." Sectonia said.

"We're just gonna have to get to the capital then, double time." Ty said.

"Don't need to tell us twice." David said.

"You don't seem razzled about the situation in the slightest. Well, except for the so-called tough guy." Ban said.

"Let's just say we're used to situations like this." David said.

"But how are we going to get in? Security is probably going to be airtight." Francisca said.

"I don't think that'll be a problem...an army has already been sighted fighting with one of the knights." Mirajane said pointing to two figures fighting in the distance. One being a knight with silver hair and the other a young man in orange armor with orange hair.

"No way...its...its him!" Leonis said.

"Leonis… could that guy really be…?!" Hope asked before Leonis smacked him in the head.

"Shut up with the could be's and crackpot theories! That is my ancestor! That's Arthur Pendragon of Camelot!" Leonis said in excitement.

"THE King Arthur? But he looks so… young!" Wendy said.

"We're in the past, remember?" Dark Metaknight asked.

"Gotta admit, that Arthur kid is really holding his own out there." David said.

"What did you expect? He is my ancestor. Explains where I get all my good looks and power from." Leonis said.

"Too bad your family took a bit of a dark turn with that." Himiko said.

"Yeah, I know." Leonis said.

"Should we give Arthur a hand, or just go for Hendrickson?" Leia asked.

"Um… Arthur IS fighting Hendrickson." David said.

"So that's him, huh?" Flamberge asked looking at the silver haired man.

"Of course, we should probably get to town ourselves. We can't take any chances with Nocturne running around." David said.

"Zane is probably waiting for us too. They've likely thought Vulcanusmon is somewhere in the capital." Hope said.

"Judging from Zane's words, he can pretty much care less about Vulcanusmon as long as he gets a good fight." David said.

"He's not wrong." a voice said as they saw Zane standing on a hill nearby. "I knew you'd come here...just like Nocturne said."

"Zane." Ty said. "Where's Nocturne, is he looking for Vulcanusmon in the capital?"

"Huh? Why would I care about what he does? I'm not even here for him." Zane said. "I want a rematch."

"So that's it. You want to fight me again." Jexi said.

"Ever since I became a titan...I've won every fight I've had and was afraid I'd never lose...till I met you. Now...I wanna beat you with everything I got!" Zane shouted.

"It sounds like he wants it bad." Ty said.

"I'll admit...I kinda enjoyed our fight too. So let's get at it then." Jexi said immediately going into Golden God Mode.

"Yes! The fight I've dreamed of….has arrived!" Zane said unleashing a large burst of aura.

"Holy crap! His magic power just spiked big time!" Natsu said.

"No… That's not magic. That's his very spirit." David said.

"You guys might wanna get going to the capital." Ty said.

"Right. Can't waste time sticking around for this." David said. "Oh, and… You two try not to damage the Boar's Hat too badly."

"If there's so much as a scratch on my bar, you're paying for it in full!" Meliodas said.

"And if you harm my Mom, I'll…." Hawk began.

"You trying to lecture me, dinner?" Zane asked.

"No sir!" Hawk said in fear.

"Hawk, I think he gets the message." Sectonia said.

"Alright then, let's go people!" David said.

The others ran off as Jexi prepared to fight Zane.

"Zane...before we fight...I wanna know something. Why do any of this?" he asked.

"Simple...before I became a titan, I was a soldier. I fought in a lot of wars. Fight to survive...that's what all wars are. I gave it my all back then...even then I was undefeated. But...being around for so long...I started to hate my immortality. I'm fighting so I can beat someone worthy of my power. That's why I wanna fight you. You are the only person I don't see as below me." Zane said.

"I see. So that's it. In that case….I'll do my best not to disappoint." Jexi said as the two collided into each other creating a massive shockwave.

As the battle worthy of the level of gods fighting began, the heroes came to Liones's capital town.

"Spread out! Keep the Holy Knights busy! I'm gonna go look for Nocturne!" Ty said.

"You're gonna need this then." David said tossing him Ceresmon's fruit.

"Thanks." Ty said catching it. "Hey… in case i miss it… Give these bastards hell. Slay em, Demon Hunter of Akihabara."

"It'll be my honor." David said as he, Francisca, and Dark Metaknight went with Gowther.

Ty ran as he consumed the fruit as he pursued through the town square. "Nocturne! Get out here, you coward! Stop hiding behind the Holy Knights and face me like a man!"

The place was quiet as no replies were given. "Where is he?" Ty said.

"You really are a fool." Nocturne's voice echoed.

"Huh?" Ty said. "Where are you?"

"Nowhere near the capital...or did you forget this is a memory?" Nocturne said.

"So why do all this? Why go through so much trouble to look for Vulcanusmon if you're not even here?" Ty asked.

"Simple...you idiots keep yourselves preoccupied with maintaining the demon's memories while I venture off the path to claim the memory I want." Nocturne said.

"Off the path?" Ty questioned.

"Memories have many different paths. Memories of adventure. Memories of love. Memories of lost. All are within the mind. But...with me and you visitors...we can venture off them to find what we desire." Nocturne said.

"You're never gonna get away with this. Vulcanusmon will stop you, just like he did all those years ago." Ty said.

"The Vulcanusmon here is but a memory. It's not hard for me to take the memory sample. Then after, I'll start cleanup. Erasing every last bit of my interference from this mind." Nocturne said.

"I already know what you mean by that. Total memory erasure right?" Ty asked.

"Very good." Nocturne said. "I must be off now. Ta ta." Nocturne said as his voice vanished.

"Great. I looked for some titan ass to kick, and the one guy i wanna beat up is not even here." Ty said. "And there's no way i'll be able to figure out where he is in Meliodas's head before his job's done. Wait a second… off the path… that's it!"

In the warehouse, Ty looked to the Memory window.

"Cor, if you can hear me… I'm gonna need you to do something you probably think is stupid. I'm gonna need you to open up a way to where Nocturne is… off the path of Memories I'm on." Ty said.

"What? Are you insane? Yes I can take you off the path but there is no guarantee I'll even be able to find you again." Cor said.

"That's a gamble I'm willing to make." Ty said.

"Very well…" Cor said making a hand sign as a new path appeared before Ty. He started running on it as he soon found himself in a mass of mountains. It was there he saw Nocturne leaving a cave holding a strange orb.

(Cue-Yakuza 0 OST - Pledge of Demon Extended)

"I found you…. Memory Bastard!" Ty shouted.

"Hmm. Didn't think you'd abandon your friends so quickly." Nocturne said.

"They are more than capable of handling themselves. But i didn't abandon them, i have faith in my allies. Which is more than i can say for you, casting aside Zane for your goals." Ty said. "Zane wanted to fight Jexi of his own will, and you just disregarded it. Aren't the Titans a brotherhood of gods?"

"Brotherhood?" Nocturne said as he laughed. "We are no brotherhood. Zane...he's a freak and monster even among us. He doesn't listen to anyone."

Ty clenched his knuckles. "So that's what you see him as. A monster, huh?" Ty asked. "I'll let you in on a little something. A person can be whatever he wants to be. Their life is their choice. Other people don't have any right to call anyone freaks just because of what they look like. The Seven Deadly sins have the right to call themselves a true brotherhood. A demon? A Doll that can't feel any emotions? An immortal soul without his lover? An all powerful sorceress? A Giantess that wishes she was human? A man who stands above all clans? Who cares what other people think of them?"

"Ugh. Are you done yet? I really would like to start cleaning up." Nocturne said.

"In Yakuza life, there is no turning back on the path you've made. I couldn't give a damn about what others think of me, what I do. But i stand by those who protect the weak." Ty said. "Which is why you… a bastard who thinks of others as monsters such as Zane… is the one thing i can't stand. People like you… make me sick!" Ty said charging as he tried to clash with Nocturne only for another hand to grab him. "What?"

"I'll be honest...in a fight, I would fall to even the lowest of mortals. I went scouring across the memory to find a good cleaner...and this is the winner." Nocturne said as before him was a young man in red with black hair with a mark on his forehead.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me…" Ty said.

"Meet Zeldris the Piety...one of the demon clan and he so happens to be the younger brother of your demon friend." Nocturne said.

"This is so not my day, is it?" Ty asked Zeldris.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Zeldris said tossing Ty into the wall.

Back in the capital…

"Man, this is crazy. The whole town is in pandemonium." David said before his group spotted an injured Diane. "Diane!"

"Guys… get outta here." Diane said as Helbram stood before her.

"Helbram! What's the meaning of this?" Dark Metaknight asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Helbram said.

"What did you do to Diane, and these destroyed homes? Explain yourself!" David demanded.

"Simple...I'm just putting you humans and giants in your place." Helbram said before his form started to change before appearing before them was a young man with wings and a rapier appeared. "I cannot believe Guila defected to the side of you pests."

"She's not the only one." Said a knight with blonde hair.

"You! The Holy Knight from the Fighting Festival." Fransisca said. "Um… whats your name again?"

"At least it shows that they have honor, Helbram, unlike you." David said as crystals emerge on his arm. "You destroyed people's homes… One of which had Guila's brother, you killed countless people… Then you try to blame it on Diane!" he growled as his eye glowed. "You're gonna regret that, Helbram! Because now I'm mad… I'm really, REALLY mad! And now it's time...to pay!" he shouted as the Ice Reaper Claw took full effect.

The knight drew his sword. "Looks like your friend's really pissed off. I can't blame him… 'cause i watched Diane endure all this."

"Then we should help David in dealing out payback." Fransisca said.

"Exactly what i was thinkin." He said. "Oh, and its Howzer."

"Huh?" Fransisca asked.

"You asked me what my name was. It's Howzer. Nice to meet you guys. But let's save the introductions after we give Helbram a world of pain for what he did to Diane." Howzer said. "That claw… Could it be…?" he thought as the group got into stance.

"Your words are nothing but wind to me, Ice Mage. I will use the power of the Fairy King's Forest to crush you all!" Helbram said as he rose an arm as roots sprouted out of the ground hitting a large number of the group.

"Whirl Shock!" Howzer called deflecting the roots with a mass of wind. "Go, Ishihara! Give him what for me, and Diane!"

"With pleasure." David said as he rushed at Helbram and slashed at him.

"Gaaaah!" Helbram said being sliced across the chest, ice forming along the wound. "Th-This cant be… im on the same level as Harlequin! I'm a Great Holy Knight! How can you even wound me? Is that what you're expecting me to say?" he said before quickly stabbing at him. "You humans...you will all suffer for destroying so many of my fairy brethren."

"Do you have any idea how crazy you sound right now?" David asked. "If you hate humans so much, why side with them in the Holy Knights?"

"Simple. To destroy them all from the inside. You know how much I suffered? Seeing my own clansman's wings ripped off and sold. Them butchered. You are all monsters that need to go!" Helbram shouted.

"That's enough….Helbram." a voice said as they looked to see King floating nearby.

"King… I knew I couldn't keep you from him for long." David said.

"It's fine. Besides, its my fault this mess with him even began. It's only right I be the one who cleans it up." King said holding his weapon.

"So you're saying my pain is all your fault? Of course it is. You went and ran off with that giant for so many years leaving all of us in the dust. You neglected your duties as a king!" Helbram said.

"I couldn't just leave Diane to die sick and alone. She may not remember who I am because of what i did years ago... But that doesn't mean I still can't protect her!" King said.

"Always the abandoning King, Harlequin. Throwing it all away just so you can protect humans, and your so called lover who doesn't remember you?" Helbram said brandishing his sword. "You shouldn't even be considered King right now!" he said charging.

"Helbram…I'm sorry to do this." King said as Chastiefol flew at Helbram and slashed him. "Disaster." he said as the wound ended up cutting Helbram right down the middle as he fell. "I'm sorry to have to do that to you." he said crying as Helbram fell.

"You think with all that said, you would have still been friends?" Fransisca asked as King picked up Helbram's helmet.

"I dunno. I would have hoped so." King said.

"He made his choice, and King made his. That's all there is to it." Dark Metaknight said.

"Yeah. There was no way they'd go back to old times after everything that's happened." David said as he reverted.

"Um… I'd hate to interrupt, but… what are we gonna do about Diane?" Fransisca asked.

"I will take care of it. Form 8: Pollen Garden." King said as his weapon formed a barrier around Diane as pollen fell onto her body healing her injuries slowly.

"I wonder how the others are doing." David said.

"Whatever they're doing at this moment, it certainly cannot be bad as what we've just endured." Dark Metaknight said.

Back with Ty…

"Why the hell did I think this was a good idea?" Ty said as he was dodging black fire from Zeldris.

"You were the one that wanted to chase me into a fight. See, while Zane is strong, I am smart. I predicted the actions of most of you. There was a 50 percent chance of the god slaying sword user to chase after me...but you proved to be the odd one out. Yet I can't help but wonder why you went after me." Nocturne said watching.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ty said punching Zeldris in the face, then backpedaling to avoid a fiery slash. "You, Zane and that Dog Man came into my town, my city, and ravaged my team. Thats why im here. I may not be able to beat Zane but i sure as hell can try to punch your stupid face in!"

"Please. While it's true I wouldn't last long in a fight outside the memory, in here I am like a god." Nocturne said. "I didn't even participate. Zane and Anu were the ones who wrecked your little tavern."

"Yet you still sicked em on us like mad dogs!" Ty said landing another hit on Zeldris. "All you wanted was Meliodas, but you just had to take advantage of Zane's drive for battling the strong, and Anu's loyalty as a dog man to do your dirty work. I bet you're using Zeldris the same way. You can't fight, you need someone as strong as a Commandment to do your work!"

"You people are merely tools for us. Even Zane is a tool. I do it all for Centurion and our soon to be returned master." Nocturne said. "Zeldris...burn him away already."

"With pleasure." Zeldris said as black flames began to surge from him. "I know you're immortal. Well...here's a fun fact. Hellfire is the only thing that can kill one." he said smiling.

"Aw, hell… literally." Ty said.,

"Goodbye. And good riddance." Zeldris said firing at Ty. As the fire surged at Ty, he started to see his life flash before his eyes. Abandonment as a child, being brought up by the yakuza, even his life in Metal City and meeting Jonah.

"My life...it's been a miserable ride. But...there are people wanting me back. I can...no….I will go back!" he thought as the flames hit.

"There...he's gone." Zeldris said.

"Excellent. Now you're next task will be eliminating Meliodas." Nocturne said. "I'll open the path and….what?"

(Cue- One Minute Melee OST: Atonement)

"You bastards." a voice said as a figure was stepping out of the flames. "Yeah...I'm yakuza scum. Heck I'm sure a lot of people hate my guts. But one thing I know is...Yakuza don't die easy!" Ty said as the fire had left a sizeable scar on his face.

"He survived?!" Nocturne said in shock.

"So you aren't as spineless. However...I guarantee you won't survive the next one." Zeldris said firing another hellblaze at Ty.

"No way in hell...am I gonna die." Ty said as he glowed a dark black. "I'm not gonna burn in hell….you are!" he shouted as black fire surged out of him as it collided with Zeldris's only for it to be overcome as it overtook Zeldris, burning him away. "Raaaahhhhh!" he roared.

"He defeated Zeldris. It wasn't as powerful as the real one but it was real enough to take a small army...and this guy...I cannot stay here." Nocturne said as a new path opened. "No choice. I need to run." he said going through it.

"Damn… he got away.:" Ty said.

"Not yet." Cor said as a portal opened.

In the warehouse, Nocturne's body soon awoke as he laughed. "I got it. I really got it. The memory is safe within my mind. The Olympos XII are done for!" he said laughing as a hand touched his shoulder. "Ah Zane. So glad you could….gah!" he said as the hand on his shoulder was Ty.

"You said you were like a god in memories, right? So in the real world...you're as pathetic as a caterpillar. right?" Ty asked with a grin.

"Wait, we can make a deal. Let me go and I'll give you a whole country to rule." Nocturne said.

"Nah. Only thing I want… is to kick your ass!" Ty said as he mercilessly beat on Nocturne until the titan collapsed. "That beating… was for the Seven Deadly Sins, and the Shadow Strike Force. Oh...is he gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry for him, worry for the others inside." Cor said in a panic.

"Why's that… uh oh." Ty said.

"Because Nocturne awoke, his sleep spell over Meliodas is starting to fade. If he awakes, they will become trapped. We have about 20 minutes before he wakes up." Cor said.

"20? Is that even enough time?" Ty asked. "How are we gonna get everyone outta Meliodas's head in 20 minutes?"

"They're already in the middle of a fight with the one called Hendrickson and Jexi is still battling Zane. 20 minutes is in our time. It feels longer in there. If they can beat those foes...I can do a quick extraction." Cor said.

"You better hurry up in there guys… if Meliodas wakes up before you finish things... You guys won't even be here anymore." Ty said.


	9. Battle with Hendrickson

In a Ruined plain, the Heroes, SIns and Knights faced off with a Demonified Hendrickson, while Zane and Jexi battled above, causing massive shockwaves that pounded the ground.

"Hendrickson! Were gonna send you to hell where all the demons you've taken the blood from came!" Hope said.

"How did THAT threat make any sense?" Toma said.

"It… worked in my head." Hope said. "In any case, you've done a lot of bad and soiled the name of the Holy Knights. It's time you went down, along with your plan to spark the Holy War!"

"You even sacrificed your own comrades for this goal. That is an act that I won't let stand." David said as he clasped his broadsword.

"We're gonna finish this now, Hendrickson. Bring it!" Meliodas said.

As the group below fought with Hendrickson, Jexi and Zane continued to fight blow for blow even in Golden God Mode.

"Gotta say...I'm enjoying this more and more...but I have friends below I need to support. So it's time to end this." Jexi said as he entered Golden God Mode! The Victory. "Golden God's….Victory….Fist!" he shouted rushing at Zane before delivering a powerful punch into Zane. "Followed by...Golden God's….Victory Meteor!" he shouted doing a drop kick on Zane as he crashed into the ground unconscious. "There. It's over...all...over." Jexi said before he passed out and fell to the ground as well.

"Looks like those two have finally tuckered out." Hope said.

"That's a good thing. Now we can focus on Hendrickson." David said.

"And how do you plan to do that? Your allies are destroying Meliodas." Hendrickson said referring to everyone attacking Meliodas. "Because of that pig sacrificing himself, the princess' powers have awakened. But you still fight me."

"Fight you?" Hope said. "Nah."

"You got it wrong, Hendrickson. We're here to kill you." David said.

"David, lets do it." Hope said entering Azure god Mode. "Ready to add another notch to the belt?"

"You read my mind." David said entering Sapphire God Mode.

"You're nothing but False gods. Absolutely useless!" Hendrickson said firing hellfire.

"David!" Hope called.

"I'm on it!" David said unleashing an icy blast. The ice came in contact with the hellfire as it disappeared.

"What?! My Hellfire…!" Hendrickson said in shock.

"Get with the program, you're half demon! David's slain dozens of you!" Hope said punching Hendrickson to David.

"Try...thousands." David said launching Hendrickson to the air as energy rifles appeared. "Judgment Blaster...Fire!" David shouted as burst of energy were shot at Hendrickson.

Hendrickson barely made it out, but suffered mortal damage.

"Cursed Demon Hunter!" Hendrickson said jumping into the air. "I'll finish you both in an instant. Dark Nebula!"

A black ring blasted outwards from Hendrickson, launching to the two.

"You think thats gonna stop us? Try my...Azure God's Shining Aegis Fist!" Hope said smashing into the ring with his right hand, shattering it.

"Impossible!" Hendrickson said.

"That blackness of yours, it kills anyone it touches right?" Hope said. "Well this right hand of mine… its been known to smash through fire!"

"You..!" Hendrickson said before Meliodas walked up.

"You guys take a break. I'm just about ready to finish this." Meliodas said.

"Uh, you've been taking everybody's attacks while we were fighting, are you sure you're okay?" Hope asked.

"I think that was his plan." David said with a smile as he reverted. "Alright. The final blow is all yours."

"This power level… how can it be so strong?!" Hendrickson aasked.

"Don't you get it? Meliodas was taking everybody's attacks just so he could put the beating on you." Hope said.

"This is the Captain's ultimate attack. Every attack that he's taken has doubled in power and he's going to unleash it all on you." Gowther said. "Oh, and the chance of surviving this is about….0.2%."

Hendrickson was so in fear he tried to run away but Hope caught him with a Barrier.

"Where do you think you're going? There's no running away." Hope said as Meliodas jumped to Hendrickson.

"Why? Why are you doing all this for the people who framed you, attacked you? Why are you siding with them, and people you don't even know?" Hendrickson asked.

"I can answer it for him...its cause we're friends." Hope said.

"You commited a sin, and that was abandoning your friends for power. That's another answer." Meliodas said. "Revenge Counter!"

Slamming his sword into Hendrickson, a powerful explosion followed, destroying Hendricksons body as he let out a scream of pain, his body disappearing.

"We're done here." Hope said.

"And not a moment too soon." Cor said as a portal appeared in the air as the members of the group ended up in the warehouse.

"You guys did it! You saved Meliodas!" Ruby said.

"Aw, it was nothing." Toma said. "Wait, hold on a second, where's Ty?"

Ty whistled as he stood next to Nocturne's unconscious body, and the heroes took notice of his scar.

"Sweet god almighty, what happened to you?!" Hope said.

"It's a long story." Ty said. "But let's just say i almost died of hell fire, and then something happened. My will manifested into flames even...well that's a story for another time."

"So...what do we do with Nocturne?" Hope asked.

"I'll extract the memory of Vulcanusmon from his mind and then completely erase the other memories." Cor said. "Then I'll go and convince him to join our side."

"And Zane? He and Jexi should be awake now that their battle has ended, right?" David asked.

"Jexi looks like he's still passed out." Volt said. "As for Zane…" he said seeing the body gone and a hole in the wall.

"Well, that's one way to make an exit." Ryoma said.

"What about you, master. Since you took down Anu, you're pretty much involved in this as well." David said.

"I am okay with that. This crisis is too grand to ignore. I shall lend you all the support I can." Sayuri said.

"Speaking of...what do we do with the pup-sicle?" Yang asked.

"I'll have some of my people take him back to the temple and keep him as an ice sculpture." Sayuri said.

"Seems like the best course. We don't know what he's capable of, but having the powers of a death god, it's best we don't know." David said.

"So, we gonna see the Forge god or not?" Ty asked.

"You wanna see him?" Weiss asked.

"Never met a Digimon god before. Up close, so to speak. If we're gonna find these guys, i wanna see what at they look like." Ty said.

"I will go alone." Cor said.

"Ugh…" a voice groaned as Jexi awoke. "That...was some fight."

"I bet you and Zane enjoyed that." Ty said. "Me… i ...just fought someone is all." he said smiling.

"Well...I'm just glad all of this is...wait...there's someone missing here. Where's Sanji?" Jexi asked.

"Sanji? He said there were some groceries that needed to be collected so he went to get them." Ruby said.

"But...we already got supplies before we came here." Mina said.

"Why would he? No...he didn't…" Jexi said running out as they saw a ship leaving the world with the numbers 66 on them. "He did."

"That's… a Germa Kingdom ship!" Ty said. "No way… don't tell me Sanji's actually gonna do it?"

"Apparently. He just quit and went off to get married." Jexi said.

"But we have no way to track him." Hope said.

"Oh ye of little faith. Yaoyorozu?" Jexi said as she took out a device.

"I sewed a tracking device into his suit in case something like this happened." Yaoyorozu said. "We can follow him."

"I had a feeling something like this was going to happen eventually. So I prepared." Jexi said.

"So we can track him back to Whole Cake Island, crash the wedding and get him back!" Hope said.

"Problem with that...They're not heading for Whole Cake Island." David said.

"He's right. From the looks of things...they're going to...the Mushroom Kingdom." Yaoyorozu said.

"No way…. We're going...to the homeworld...of Mario!?" Mayumi said.

"You seem excited about this." David said.

"She's even more of an Otaku than you, David." Hope said.

"You'd be excited too if you knew his feats." Mayumi said.

"In that case, we've got no time to waste. Let's go!" David said.

"Hang on! We're coming….Sanji!" Luffy shouted.

To be continued...


End file.
